


What are you afraid of?

by XxXA27XxX



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Short One Shot, Wildling Jon Snow, Wildlings | The Free Folk (A Song of Ice and Fire)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXA27XxX/pseuds/XxXA27XxX
Summary: Because of a storm, Val has to spend the night at Jon's cabin in the woods, near by a free folk settlement.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Val
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	What are you afraid of?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dear reader! Thanks for clicking!  
> Just some notes: first, i'm not a native english speaker, mistakes may happen and don't be afraid to correct me if need be. And secondly, keep yourself safe and enjoy!

The cold wind was blowing hard on her face, the hairs that escaped from her braid dancing across her face. Val usually was a good navigator and wouldn't put herself in a situation like that, but she really thought she could make it in time if her mare went a little bit faster, but the poor thing was not in the mood for a fast ride. So getting stuck in a middle of a snow storm it is. 

"Fuck!" she swore to the wind. " Fuck, fuck, fuck!" her mare neighing under her. Inside her head Val was going throught all the options to keep herself and her mare safe for the night. The only place near enough was Jon's cabin. 

His cabin was far enough into the woods to be far from the village, but close enough to be known. Everybody knew were it was, but nobody would come visit. Well, Tormund would sometimes pass by with the kids when hunting or going out for wood, but besides that, Jon Snow lived isolated with his wolf. He seemed to prefer this way since the dragon queen died and the wolf queen married. 

Softly touching the sides of her mare she moved forward, and then rode until she saw the little wood cabin, the smoke coming out the chimney was so invinting in this cold wheather she almost jumped off the horse and ran into the cabin. 

Val climbed off her mare, pulling her by the reigns closer to the cabin, while looked for someone inside or for Ghost, who knew her and even seemed to like her, licking her hand asking for more petting. 

"Jon?" she called "Jon, it's Val."

For seconds, nothing happened, no one moved inside the cabin. 

"Jon? It's fucking freezing here, you must be home!" Val complained, almost getting hopeless he may not be home. 

Slowly the door opened, revealing a confusing, bearded Jon. 

"Val? What in the hell you are doing here?" 

" Got stuck in the bad weather." she pouted "Could I stay for the night, maybe?" 

Jon rose his brow before nodding and coming outside. 

"Let me help you with the mare, go inside and get warm in the mean time" and with that, he took the reigns out of her hand and disappeared in the dark. 

Inside the cabin, the fireplace was burning bright and hot. A sleepy Ghost was close by, resting his huge head in his paws. 

"Hey, big boy. Are you napping?" Val said, entering the room. Ghost's ears moved and his eyes opened, his tail was wagging when he got up and got close, licking her hands. "Hi, Ghost. I missed you, too."

Looking around, the place was small but conforting and warm, there was a cotton and straw bed, with heavy furs. In the other side, pans and pots were pilled, in the basket some potatoes and onions waited their time to become stew. 

"So, what do you think?" Jon's voice came from behind her, rough and low. 

"You did well." she complemented. "It handles the ice and keeps the warmth, it's good enough for me." she offered a little smile. 

"Aye, took me a full year but it's done. And it's mine." there was a short pause "Take off your boots, there's some water I can fetch you if you need." he offered, getting out his own boots. 

"Just something warm to drink and a place to rest my back will do, thank you." 

"Thank you?" this time, he smiled bigger. "Look at the wildling princess, learning your courtesies with the knelers?" Jon teased. 

"Fuck off, would ya?" the smile was on her face too as she took off her boots and placed them in the corner. 

Jon was fucking handsome, he always was from what she can remember, dark curls, pretty smile and a looking in his face like a little boy who just lost his puppy. 

"Didn't expect you here, I don't have anything ready." 

"I didn't planned to be here, Jon. Don't worry, give me a cup of wine and it's all good." 

After serving her a cup of spiced wine and taking one cup himself, Jon sitted in front of the fireplace, close to the straw bed. 

"You can rest in the bed, If you want."

"And you? You're going to freeze your ass sitting on the floor?" Val asked. "Share the bed with me." 

Jon froze. Not even looking at her, he dismissed.

"Nonsense, Val."

"Why? What are you afraid of?" she inquired. "Do you think if you stay in the woods long enough people will soon forget you? Or that if you isolate yourself you will be able to forget _her?_

This time Jon looked at her, his big brown eyes full of guilt and rage.

"Val, enough" he warned.

"No, Jon! What the fuck are you doing with your life? Are you going to rotten here when so many people want you around?" 

"What do you want me to do, Val? To _steal you?_ To bury my cock inside you and forget everything I did? Everything that happened? Guess what, Val? It's not going to happen!" 

Val's heart missed a beat, hurt by his words. 

"Yes, you're right, I once maybe wanted that. I wanted to see you happy somewhere! Happy with someone you can have!" 

"I don't want anything, Val. I don't need anyone." Jon stated, rubbing his face. He exhaled slowly, looking at Val's face. She was looking at her hands, furrowed brow. 

"I'm sorry I came. I didn't have enough day light to get to the village." 

They stayed in silence for a few minutes, the wind outside and the cracking of the wood the only things they could hear. Tired from her voyage, Val started falling sleep, her eyelids heavy. She didn't know when, but she fell in a warm slumber and sleeping she stayed until a noise and a movement in the bed awoke her. It was Jon, cold and shaking, getting under the warm furs. 

Forgetting their argument earlier, Val hugged his body close, inhaling his scent, smelling his beard, hearing his heartbeat under her ear like they used to when he was hurting and drunk enough. She didn't mind, though. He wasn't hers but she was nobody's too.

"I'm sorry for yelling those things at you." he whispered, caressing her hair. 

She only raised her face, kissing him gently in the mouth before drifting back to sleep. 

In the next morning, she woke up to the smell of eggs and butter, her stomach growling. They ate together, sharing little conversation and teasing each other here and there. 

When she was ready to sattle her horse, he said "You could stay... If you want." 

She smiled, watching the beautiful traces of his face. 

"I could, baby. But what fun could that be?" 

His laugh made her belly warm and her cheeks red. 

"You know were to find me." Jon said. 

"You too." 

Looking at him one last time, she offered a smile and a kiss in the air, then she softly kicked her mare's side and gallop to the village, feeling his warmth and smelling him in her clothes every time the wind blew. 


End file.
